


A Late Night Chat

by Star_Trekked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, F/M, Scotty being Scottish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trekked/pseuds/Star_Trekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota goes to Scotty for a drink. A short one-shot for im-not-a-climbing-frame on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Chat

Montgomery Scott had long had the ritual of having a few glasses of whiskey after a long shift. Scotch, of course, not that nasty American stuff that Bones insisted he try. He liked to relax late at night with the best whiskey money could buy, reflecting on the day’s events. His reflection time used to be used regretting transporting Admiral Archer’s prize beagle to an unknown planet, his punishment being stuck on Delta Vega with only Keenser for company. These days he spent the time reflecting on how his life had changed for the better. He was off of Delta Vega, he was now Head Engineer on the flagship of Starfleet, and he was surrounded by friends. All in all, late-night reflections had become much more enjoyable.   
It was during one of these late night reflections when Nyota joined him for the first time. He had just been thinking that if Chekov bounced around in his chair any more than he already did then Sulu would have to staple him to it, when Lieutenant Uhura knocked on his door. She entered at his ‘come in’ a weak smile on her face.

'muv bI?' she asked before closing the door. Scotty grinned at her.

'Lass, y'know I'm no good at languages. I'm hardly fluent in English, let alone Ferengi.' He took his feet off of the seat in front of him and patted it in a silent summons. 

Uhura giggled at his botched attempt at recognising the alien language. ‘It’s Klingon, it means “May I join you?” or really just “Join you”. Klingon’s aren’t really all that polite, did you know they don’t really have any type of greeting, the closest you can get means ‘what do you want?’ Oh! I’m so sorry Monty, I’m rambling.’ 

Once again, Scotty smiled at the woman in his quarters. ”Course you can join me lassy. But I know you’re not here just to teach me Klingon. What’s troubling ‘ya?’ 

Nyota sat in the chair that Scotty had patted earlier, before scooting it around to sit next to the man. ’Oh, nothing I haven’t been expecting. Spock broke up with me and I knew that you keep all the good whiskey down here.’

Montgomery poured the woman in front of him a double before pulling her into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry lass, if there was anything I could do.’ 

Nyota sighed, sipping the scotch, ‘I knew this was coming. Truthfully I think he might be in love with someone else. He’s always been so friendly with the Captain, I don’t think he even realises it.’ 

'Ay lass, I'm so sorry but I think Jim feels the same way. I know that's not a comforting thought but-' 

'No, no' Uhura interrupted him, 'It's fine really, part of my problem is I'm not as sad as I should be. In truth I-' she took a deep breath 'I've been in love with someone else for quite some time.' She felt Scotty stiffen in front of him. Did he have any idea of what she was about to say? Could he know and not want to hurt her? Or could she dare hope that he returned her feelings? She sat up straight, Scotty's arm dropping from its position around her shoulders. 'It’s you, Monty.' 

The man’s body relaxed but his face froze in shock. ‘Lass that wasn’t what I expected you to say. I’m surprised, I don’t know what ya’ want with a man like me. That’s not say I’m not happy of course, you’re a beautiful young lady, and the feelings are returned but I’m-‘ 

'Now you are the one rambling Mr Scott' Uhura said as she lent in for a kiss that was eagerly returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Hol 'ampaS for the Klingon translation. I have no idea on Klingon grammar so it's not completely right but it's not too bad.


End file.
